


Heavens Children

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 迟到的儿童节贺文。藏在更衣间留下来的四只小团子。有教皇和召唤石像鬼的祭司路过。





	Heavens Children

_谁要能看透孩子的生命，就能看到堙埋在阴影中的世界，看到正在组织中的星云，方在酝酿的宇宙。儿童的生命是无限的，它是一切……_

_——罗曼·罗兰_

圣堂的大门在夜幕降临时合上。唱诗班的孩子是最后离开这里的，他们在神圣的典礼中为接受祝福的市民们献上动听的赞美诗，随着繁星爬上天幕，这群活泼可爱的百灵鸟也到了各自归巢的时候。他们叽叽喳喳地说着话，自空寂的礼拜堂走过，声音欢快得好像雪橇上的串铃。

镶金嵌玉的大门在孩子们身后徐徐关上，偌大的礼拜堂重归寂静。辅祭们将长椅重新归位，木质与大理石碰撞出闷响，扫帚在地面上经过，沙沙声好像树叶与树叶摩擦。渐渐地，就连这些声音也不再听得见，圣堂在夜色中重归肃静。

早已熄灯的圣歌队更衣间传来轻微的动静，木箱里好像进了只老鼠，绸缎与棉布发出窸窸窣窣的声音，笨重的盖子被顶开一条缝，摇晃几下后整个儿地掀开，男孩可爱稚气的脸如盛放的花朵探出金银双色的丝带。他蹑手蹑脚地爬出来，走到雕花的地板中间，玫瑰金色的头发在月光下熠熠生辉，仿佛整个房间都霎时明亮了起来。

衣柜的门打开很小的角度，露出一双异色的眼睛，小心翼翼地打量着，随后一个薰衣草发色的男孩自垂挂的长袍背后钻出来，静电让他的头发飘起，好似日出时山峦上的紫云。

另一个亚麻色头发的小孩不知何时早站在了月光下，正抬头仰望窗外的星空，安静得像是一片影子，就连呼吸都很轻柔。

紧接着，第四个孩子自暗处现身，他是所有孩子中年龄最大个子也最高的，满当当的箱子容不进他，袍子也藏不住他的身体，幸好角落里的杂物堆没人去翻，他就蹲在破损的石膏像与等待修补的横幅背后，潜伏到现在。

玫瑰金色头发的男孩兴致热烈地说他叫阿代尔斐尔，建议大家在开始伟大的冒险前，再重新认识一下。他将声音压得很低，指了指异瞳的男孩，为大家介绍让勒努。

看星星的男孩转过身来，声音轻轻的好像猫咪的呜咽，大家要很小心地分辨，才听清他叫努德内。下午在圣歌队席上，他站阿代尔斐尔身边，听见他与让勒努的计划，什么话也没说，就这么自然而然地留了下来。

年龄最大个子也最高的男孩叫奥默里克，他其实并不赞同这项计划，可他劝不动那三个固执的男孩，又不放心他们黑灯瞎火的圣堂里探险，于是决意加入他们的冒险队。

如果真被发现的话，就说是我的主意好了。他是这么打算的。

让勒努踮起脚透过锁孔观察着外面，确认无人后轻轻地打开门。

走廊里空荡荡的，无数支蜡烛将圣堂照耀得灯火通明，在夜间也亮如白昼。蜂蜜般的暖光自穹顶流淌下来，男孩们走在密密麻麻的长椅间就好像在丛林里溯溪而行，披着清凉如水的金光走上白日里曾经过的通往圣歌队席的弧形台阶。

赞美诗合唱已经结束很久了，可空灵的声音仿佛仍回荡在寂静的窗前，夜色如看不见的流水荡漾出曼妙波纹。盾牌型的窗栅外繁星满天，努德内站在地板上银色的光带里舍不得挪步，绿湖般的眼睛里波光粼粼，仿佛能看见鹅卵石在水底闪耀。

奥默里克站在他的身边，安静地守护着这位年纪不是最小身子却最单薄的男孩，照亮努德内面庞的星光点缀在他的发间，细碎如并不寒冷的冰晶，又好似覆盖着一层糖霜。

阿代尔斐尔在圆形歌坛的中间跳舞，一手提着一只白色的缎鞋，身姿轻盈得像是春天归来的燕子，面容盛开着灿烂的桃花。月光落满他的肩头，光着的脚丫在灰白色的大理石上游动，好像一条欢快的孔雀鱼。

晚风吹起让勒努柔软的长发，他靠在雕花的金属栅栏上，俯瞰下方整齐的长椅，尽头的黑暗里依稀传来外门守卫说话的声音，于是他对阿代尔斐尔做了个消声的手势。阿代尔斐尔点点头，停下脚步，乖乖地穿上鞋，外袍上的蕾丝在月光中垂下，好似蘑菇收起洁白的小伞。

他们踩着墙壁的阴影，贴着第二层走廊的边缘行走，耳边逐渐清晰的是溪水潺潺流动的声音，萦绕在鼻尖的花香气如无形的绳索牵引着他们前进，教皇厅的花园在静谧的午夜向他们敞开怀抱。

一片乌云遮住了月亮，又很快随风去往远方，微微散开的云层将月亮滤得朦胧。浅灰色的石壁光辉闪亮，枯死的爬山虎在高墙上留下棕色的残迹，如同来自昨日的絮絮低语。红色的藤蔓蜿蜒如燃烧的火焰，与棕色枯萎的须丝缠绕在一起，如同至死方休的仇敌，亦或是生死不离的爱侣。

更多的花在静悄悄地盛开，紫罗兰依偎在修建得典雅美观的灌木边缘，旁边是柔软的葱兰与在风中摇摆的水仙花，马蹄莲在绿色的茎干上昂首，宛如承载着月光的圣杯。绿色的苔藓填满石头的缝隙，将伞束状的菌类挤压出牛奶般的孢子。

冰天宫金色的尖顶直插云霄，针芒般的塔楼耸立如林，但那是离得遥远才能够望见的辉煌胜景，在这深入圣地的庭院里，孩子们眼里所见的只有月光下招展的花朵，这里美不胜收，繁花似锦，孩童们尚不懂敬畏与谦恭，只将这美丽的花园当做撒欢的游乐场。

阿代尔斐尔摘了一朵白蔷薇，别在让勒努的发间。奥默里克有那么一瞬间认为乱摘庭院里的花似乎不妥，但随后一顶常春藤编的头冠落在他的发顶，又见努德内光洁的额头被贴上蜀葵微粘的红玉色花瓣，于是奥默里克抬头向着冰天座所在的方位忏悔，俯身摘了几朵胭脂花，从饱满的基部抽出细丝，替阿代尔斐尔做了对紫红色的耳环。

流星划过时，他们正躲在灌木的阴影里说悄悄话。

阿代尔斐尔刚好说到自己想成为最优秀的骑士。尽管极力压低了声音，可他的语调依然明快，仿佛凝聚着整个春天的生机。

让勒努握着阿代尔斐尔的手，似乎从某个特定的时刻起，他就将保护这最小的孩子当成了自己的任务。他抿着嘴说，成为最优秀的骑士也是他的梦想。

认真地思考几秒后，阿代尔斐尔将愿望改成：跟让勒努成为并列最优秀的骑士。

天上的星星是努德内远离尘世的伙伴，他给男孩们讲述关于宇宙星辰的故事。他用大人只会觉得天真幼稚的语调说，那些闪烁的光点都是他的好朋友，总有一天他要邀请它们到万家灯火的凡间做客。

努德内说话的声音平静无澜，可那张脸上的淡然看在奥默里克眼里，却如同永无晴日的天空中灰蒙蒙的哀愁，将细小的身躯笼罩在不该属于这个年龄的悲伤中，孤独得好似一座遗世独立的荒芜岛屿。他自胸前解下手绢，搭在努德内冻得微红的膝盖上。方才说要成为圣职者的黑发男孩坐在最外侧的地方，用自己瘦高的身躯替伙伴挡住夜晚的凉风。

月亮爬上树梢时，寒冷穿透柔嫩的肌肤，将男孩们送回到厚实的墙壁里去。他们继续沿着人造的溪流往前，穿过灯光昏暗的庭院小厅，一直走到长廊的尽头。升降梯嘎吱作响，里传来几句人声。男孩们屏住呼吸，躲在两边的石像背后。不一会儿，几位辅祭闲聊着走了出来，朝着花园那边去，并没有发现背后的四双小眼睛。

待脚步声远得听不见，男孩们才从石像的底座背后走出来，飞快地钻进升降梯里，就这么来到了冰天宫的上层。

这里没有可遮蔽的围墙，高处的烈风自立柱间穿过，男孩们手拉着手走在横跨半空廊桥上，头顶上是浩瀚灿烂的星海，苍穹下是数以万计燃起的灯火，男孩们走在天上与人间的光点中，世界如同一个透明的水晶球，溢满璀璨的流金碎银。

他们看到前方有间四方的石室，于是加快脚步朝着那里跑去。透风的地方点不了太多的明火，男孩们在昏暗的光线中扶着膝盖喘气，抬头却看见四只尖牙利齿的妖异虎视眈眈地看着他们，蝙蝠似的膜翅令他们想起可怕的龙族与他们的眷属。

或许是命运赋予他们的勇敢已经在血液里浮现，他们既没有惊惧得大声尖叫，也没有害怕得颤抖。他们迎着诡异的视线仰起脸，很快重新绽放出笑容。

那四只狰狞的怪兽既不是妖异也不是龙族，而是守卫这方廊厅的古老石像鬼，灰褐色的身躯老旧像枯萎的树皮，布满时间磨砺出的纹路，纵横分隔出细小的鳞片。它们安静地端坐在石柱上，双翼微微张开，像是随时会俯冲下来，可任孩子们触碰它们的爪子，拉扯它们的翅膀，又始终静止不动。

转眼间让勒努敏捷地爬到一只石像鬼背上，抱着冰冷坚硬的脖颈，扬首望着无扉的门外点点繁星，仿佛骑在龙背上的英雄遨游宇宙，小手握着看不见的宝剑气宇轩昂地挥舞着，随时准备与真正的龙族决一死战。

阿代尔斐尔也不甘示弱，他比让勒努矮，够不着石像鬼弯曲的颈项，但他的身子轻巧如雨燕，抓住石像鬼的搭在底座上的钩爪，两只胳膊像荡秋千那样，一晃便将自己的身体拉了上去。

努德内看他们玩得很开心的样子，走到一只石像鬼下，尝试着也想爬上去，可他的胳膊实在太瘦弱，支撑不起他身体的重量。奥默里克见状便走过去将他抱起来，可使尽全力也举不到足够的高度，想了想后，他干脆半跪在地上，让努德内踩着他的肩爬上去。

正当努德内的手堪堪够到石像鬼翅膀凸起的纹路，突如其来的一声大喝吓得他掉了下来，砸在本能回头的奥默里克怀里，两个小男孩如跌落树杈的雏鸟般挨作一团。

几位神殿骑士模样的士兵不知何时出现在门口，阿代尔斐尔和让勒努见他们凶神恶煞的样子，自觉地从石像鬼背上爬了下来，奥默里克也拉着努德内站起身，四个男孩拉住手，彼此紧靠着，却被士兵粗暴地各自拽开，像贪玩落入陷阱的幼兽那样无助。

听见“异端者”的字眼，阿代尔斐尔眼睛里盈满委屈，努德内沉默不语地垂首盯着地面，让勒努拼命地摇头，奥默里克酝酿了几秒正想开口，却见眼前银光闪耀如月华降临人间。自更高处来的几位骑士穿着白色的铠甲，周身在夜色中蒙着淡淡的辉光，仿佛神的使者自冰天长廊上步下，面容肃然，仪态庄穆。

走在他们中间的是一位带着高帽的老人，白色的胡须如老榕树的气生根，长长地垂挂在胸前。白色的权杖在地上轻轻一敲，所有的声音霎时收敛。男孩们自神殿骑士的束缚中抬起头，四双明亮单纯的眼睛朝老人望去，没来由地，他们并不觉得害怕。

老人温和地朝神殿骑士们摆手，示意他们放开那四个孩子。他看着男孩们头上的藤冠、耳垂的花朵、沾满草叶与泥土的圣歌队服，孩子们的脸蛋在昏黄的灯光里明媚，如枯枝中萌发的新芽，似败叶中探出的花骨朵，冰天宫苍凉的夜色在星子般的眼睛闪耀下，充满了蓬勃盎然的生机。男孩们与石像鬼玩耍的笑颜让年迈的老人心里闪过一丝柔软，那或许是他注定错失的、秘而不宣的天伦之乐。

穿着红白袍服的高级祭司自居所匆匆赶来，骤促的步履声在长廊上由远及近，惦记着他被他视为宝贝的那四只石像鬼，心里想着定饶不了随意触碰它们的家伙，可见到眼前四张委屈巴巴的脸，他心里的愠怒顿时消散了大半。如此幼小的孩子能造成多大损失呢？只是顽童的无心之过，送他们离开这里便是。

老人眉目温和地走到男孩前面，布满皱纹的手掌依次在孩童嫩草地般的发顶停留，像在圣堂里为伊修加德人民祝圣时那样慈爱。看着紧绷的小脸在他的安抚下如花蕾般绽放，他的嘴角也浮现出不引人注意的笑容。他吩咐送祭司照料这几位迟归的孩童，将他们带离教皇厅，尽快送回到父母身边。

奥默里克隐约地知道这位老人是谁，对他颔首行了个礼，露出恭敬虔诚的表情，却并没有对小伙伴们说，担心他们会不知所措。努德内拽着伙伴的衣摆，翻起祖母绿般的眼睛看了奥默里克一眼，像是明白了什么，却也沉默不语。

阿代尔斐尔的视线被祭司那根法杖吸引，好奇地盯着顶端那闪亮的宝石。让勒努生怕他忽然伸手去摘，牢牢地握着他的手腕，掌心里沁出细密的薄汗，浸润两人光滑的皮肤。

男孩们跟在祭司身边，随着老人与穿白甲的骑士走下星海中的长廊，又来到他们戏耍过的花园。老人慈爱地对他们说晚安，缓步走到花园里，站在月亮为他预备的华盖下。

阿代尔斐尔欢快地对老人挥手告别，让勒努则像大人那样行礼，努德内抬起小手挥了挥，奥默里克像是有话要说最终却咽到了肚子里。

祭司抱起阿代尔斐尔，他怕这最小的孩子跟不上脚步，却不知道努德内才是走得最慢的那个，奥默里克与让勒努都拉着他，生怕他跟丢了。

他们很快又回到圣歌队席，竖形的窗户外月光转了个角度，灰白色的大理石地板朦胧得像是飘着一层雪雾。男孩们就踏着这层缥缈的光走下台阶，穿过朝圣者般次第匍匐的长椅，朝着最中间那华贵典雅的拱门走去。

梅茵菲娜的光随着门扉的开启落到他们身上，花坛和草地里虫鸣天籁交响，深邃静谧的夜色将他们揽紧在怀。走下台阶时，他们恋恋不舍地回头，锋芒般的尖顶刺破星辰闪耀的穹幕，在孩童里的心里刻下不可磨灭的痕迹，好像未成言的约定，或是被心许的誓言。

古老恢宏的殿堂目送他们离开，被供奉在祭坛上的女神终有一日会召唤她的孩子们。在午夜圣堂里冒险的男孩们终会有一日在神的人间领土中找到属于自己的位置，或是在圣歌队席，或是在更高远的地方，但那将是许多年之后才会见分晓的事情。

世界展示在孩童面前的可能性，永远是无限的。

2019-06-05


End file.
